Victor Valente
Victor Valente is the main antagonist of the 2011 videogame The Darkness II. He is the leader of a cult calling themselves "The Brotherhood". Their original intentions were to hunt down and destroy the evil entity known as The Darkness, until they themselves were corrupted by the creature. Victor now leads the brotherhood in an attempt to find and harness the power of The Darkness for himself, by first killing it's current human host, Jackie Estacado. Appearance Victor is a short, skinny man with black hair and severe burn-marks on his face, which renders his left eye permanently closed. He's dresses in a green coat, black trousers and wear's brace's on both of his legs. He also requires a cane to walk. Personality Throughout the story Victor insists that he is only thinking of Jackie's safety, claiming the darkness is too powerful to control for him. He frequently scolds the young mobster for being persistent and irrational, and portrays his violent deeds as acts of desperation. This is merely a facade as his sadistic tendencies occasionally lets themselves be seen. He orders Jackie's aunt to be killed in an unnecessarily gruesome manner, and smiles gleefully before he encases Jackie in an iron maiden. He is strongly disrespectful and churlish towards his younger foe, labeling him as unworthy and intellectually inferior. History Several years ago when Jackie Estacado was an infant, his father realized he was infected by the ancient force of evil known as the darkness. He sought out The Brotherhood and asked them to cure his son in return for the darkness, but they required a unique magical siphon for the extraction. The Brotherhood eventually found the siphon, but by the time they did Jackie had grown up and founded his own criminal empire. Victor and his cohorts attacked Jackie to test his powers, killing several bystanders in the process. Enraged, Jackie opposed Victor and refused to give up the darkness to him. The dark mage responded by furiously attacking Jackie's mansion and murdering his aunt Sarah. When Jackie tried to take revenge, He was lured into a trap and had the darkness forcefully taken from him. However, thanks to the assistance of his loyal companion, the Darkling, Jackie breaks free and reaquires a portion of his power. He tracks Victor down to his father's old mansion, where the brotherhood-leader reveals his past with Jackie's father and his plans for world-domination. After killing every single one of his soldiers, Jackie battles and defeats Victor, and finishes him off by beating him to death with his own siphon. Victor later appears as a doctor in the illusionary asylum in Jackie's mind. Gallery evil victor.jpg|Victor's evil grin. asylum victor.jpg|Victor as an illusion inside Jackie's mind. circus victor.jpg|A circus poster, hinting at Victor's past. Trivia *Several circus-posters in Hellgate Field amusement park hints that Victor worked as a magician at some point. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pimps Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Gangsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Defilers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Paranormal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Dark Priests Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Image Villains Category:Top Cow Villains